Laurie Redfox
Laurie Redfox is the son of Levy and Gajeel Redfox. He is a mage in Fairy Tail. Appearance Laurie Redfox is a tall and slim man with short blue hair. He has small metal piercings in each ear but no further piercings like his father. His appearance is a fair mix of both his mother and father. While he maintains the height of his father, as well as his eye color and sturdy features, he has a slim build like his mother and his short blue hair. Laurie is often dressed in a relaxed manner, usually only putting on what's lying around rather than making an effort to dress nicely. He wears an array of t-shirts with jeans or shorts, but hardly anything more complicated than that. Since he spends a lot of his time working in uncomfortable spaces (be it the hot sun or a steamy boiler room), he tries to dress in light-weight clothes. Personality Laurie a friendly person, all around, but can be rather socially awkward and fall victim to his nerves in emotionally stressful situations. He is commonly known as a "runner" whenever things get too complicated, this mostly based on the fact that he ran away from home when he young to avoid any further confrontation with his father about his magic. This was repeated in other moments of his life, though never to this degree. His rather socially awkward nature has, to a point, damaged his social life with others. On one hand, most girls find his awkward demeanor endearing, resulting in him having a number of female friends such as Nashi, Marigold, and his eventual wife, Sylvie. However, this same quality tends to isolate him from other men in the guild, who find him uncomfortable and tense in social settings. However, while with trusted friends, he is much more relaxed. Synopsis History Laurie is the son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox, born in the year X797. Throughout his childhood, his parents tried to scope his interests towards their own, Levy trying to engage him with reading and script magic, and Gajeel to Iron Dragon Slayer. As he didn't seem to take an interest in either, Levy gave in, but Gajeel persisted, continuing to teach him dragon slaying magic in the hopes he'd come to like it. As a child, Laurie would repeatedly be brought over to the houses of other families to play, getting to know the Dragneel kids, the Strauss cousins, and so forth fairly well. The kids would be transported to one another's houses on a regular basis, as well as meet at the guild, developing tight friendships. Laurie got along with most of the kids, actually being on very friendly terms with the likes of Nashi, but never clicked so well with any of them. He did, however, develop a very strong connection to the Fullbuster daughter, Sylvie, but only ever saw her at her own house due to her poor condition. Whenever he would go over to play, she would cling to him the entire time. This helped him develop a strong bond with the Fullbusters, going over to spend time with Sylvie and Gideon alike. Out of admiration for his father, Laurie would eventually pierce his ears with three iron piercings, but would never do it again in fear of the pain. As Laurie got older and tension began to arise with Sylvie's strengthening powers, Laurie became a strong foundation for her emotionally, sneaking into her room to be with her in times of need. This made Sylvie remarkably reliant on Laurie. Soon, however, Laurie would begin to clash with Gajeel over the dragon slaying training, insisting he didn't want to become a dragon slayer. This resulted in Gajeel once exploding on him, and while not getting violent with Laurie, made him feel as if he were unworthy in his father's eyes. Feeling unwelcomed by his father, Laurie decided to run away, but not before bidding Sylvie goodbye. As he left, she began to cry, causing her magic to bring a storm around the area. Knowing he couldn't stay, he left Sylvie alone. He hopped onto a train and headed off in whatever direction it took him, which happened to be Northern Fiore. Not having thought that far into his plan, Laurie began to wander through a wooded area. While lost, he suddenly encountered a talking monkey and a talking pig who were having an argument. He would come to know these two as Torto and Picklo, and followed them back to their secret hiding place known as the Underground, which is a small (literally) underground society where criminals and outcasts live. He meets and befriends the various residents of the Underground, including a beautiful demon named Deloira with somewhat violent tendencies. Laurie continues to live in the Underground for several years, learning the craft of Molding Magic and developing skills as a handyman. He sends letters home to let his parents know he's safe, but has no other contact with anyone otherwise. By the time he was 15, he decided to return to Fairy Tail as he felt he finally knew who he was and what he wanted to be. He's surprised to find Gajeel welcoming him back with tears, and is met with mostly positive reactions from his old friends. However, when he goes to meet Sylvie, he's confronted by Gideon who reveals her condition worsened greatly after he left, which he holds Laurie responsible for. Gideon then cuts Laurie out of Sylvie's life, not wanting him to do any further damage. He soon begins to live on his own, working as the guild's handyman and doing odd jobs around town to make ends meet. Category:Dragon Slayer Trivia *During their first year of marriage, Laurie and Sylvie took a painting class together as a way to bond. While Sylvie proved to be quite talented at watercolors, Laurie didn't do so well at the creative part but did enjoy drawing up plans for buildings. The art teacher grew frustrated as both of them completely ignored the assignments and eventually asked them to leave. *When Marigold first arrived at the guild, Laurie had a rather strong crush on her, and would always try to find ways to fix up her house (which he built for her) so the two could hang out. He liked her mostly because she was the sanest individual in the guild, but as he got to know her more, this proved false and his interests began to fade. Seeing that he married Sylvie, sanity didn't end up being such a priority in a partner after all. *Because Laurie doesn't have many friends, he often will just talk about his problems to whoever happens to be walking by when he's working in one of the Fairy Tail buildings. This has been Lillian on multiple occasions, so she knows a lot about Laurie's personal life without ever really asking.